wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa Itongo/II/3
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Itonguar Do osady wrócił orszak pogrzebowy koło dziewiątej wieczór. Zanim Rada Dziesięciu zdołała zebrać się w wietnicy, wybuchł popłoch. Ostre, krwawe światło przeszyło ciemności, rozległ się głuchy huk i ziemia zafalowała. Spojrzenia odruchowo podniosły się ponad linię borów, na pogodne, wygwieżdżone niebo, na które wytryskiwały z krateru świętej góry mietlice ognia, dymu i popiołów. Tłum zakołysał się. — Rotowera się przebudził! Bogini Pele gniewa się na swoje dzieci! Gorze nam! Wulkan! Wulkan! Zasłaniając twarze rękoma, ludzie rzucili się do bezładnej ucieczki w stronę morza. Niektórym strach podciął kolana i padali bezradnie na ziemię, inni zataczali się jak pijani lub osłupiałymi oczyma wpatrywali się w coraz to ognistsze siklawy świętej góry. Sytuację opanował Izana. Głosem donośnym a spokojnym kazał kobietom i dzieciom uciszyć się i cierpliwie czekać na otwartym pośród wsi majdanie na powrót mężów, których wezwał na naradę do wietnicy. Pele wprawdzie zagniewana, lecz obecność itonguara działa na nią uśmierzająco i Rada Starszych spodziewa się, że znajdzie sposób na zażegnanie nieszczęścia. Słowa wodza podziałały jak oliwa na wzburzone odmęty. Ludzie opamiętali się, ścichli i powoli zaczęli gromadzić się na majdanie. Jakby na potwierdzenie tego, co mówił Izana, wulkan uspokoił się. Ustały podziemne wstrząsy i grzmoty, grunt przestał falować pod nogami i tylko słupy ognia zmieszanego z popiołem strzelały wciąż w górę i mąciły pogodę granatowego nieba. W wietnicy rozpoczęły się obrady pod przewodnictwem Huanaki. Niespodziewany wybuch Rotowery wpłynął na ich porządek. Pierwszy wystąpił z wnioskiem Marankagua. Czarownik domagał się bezzwłocznego wysłania braci-błagalników, by ułagodzili gniew bogini Pele przez wrzucenie w otwór krateru kilku złotych monet. Następnie oświadczył szaman, że zapas tongi''tonga'' — ziele narkotyczne, wywołujące ekstazę. autorski jest już na schyłku i że należy wyznaczyć „tongalerów”, którzy by zaraz nazajutrz rano udali się w góry na poszukiwanie cudownego ziela. Oba wnioski przyjęto i uchwalono wśród hucznych oklasków. Z kolei podniósł się z miejsca Huanako i tak przemówił: — Bracia kapłani, radni i wodzowie! Z radością i wzruszeniem głębokim przychodzi mi teraz wezwać was do wzięcia udziału w próbie siły nowego, cudownie nam przez Manu zesłanego itonguara. Ta próba będzie jednocześnie pierwszym od lat wielu zasięgnięciem rady zmarłych przodków naszych, błogosławionym na przyszłość nawiązaniem związków z duchami ojców. Izano, podaj itonguarowi kubek tongi, która zamknie na głucho przed światem bramy jego zmysłów, a otworzy mu podwoje tamtej strony. A ty, Atahualpo, wytłumacz białemu bratu, o co chodzi, i zapewnij go, że napój, który mu podajemy, nie odbierze mu życia. Arcykapłan usiadł, a Izana przystąpił do Gniewosza z kubkiem odwaru z torebek nasiennych bielunia czerwonego, rodzaj opium, które miało ułatwić mu przejście w stan transu. Gniewosz, zachęcony przez Petersona, wypił. Skutek był niemal natychmiastowy. Inżynier zbladł i zaczął słaniać się. Kapitan obrzucił Izanę groźno-badawczym spojrzeniem. Lecz wódz uśmiechnął się i biorąc Gniewosza pod ramię, rzekł: — Bądź spokojny, Atahualpo! Dusza itonguara przekracza w tej chwili próg rzeczywistości i przechodzi na tamten brzeg. Dlatego ciało chwieje się i zapada w sen. Pomóż mi wyprowadzić go do wigwamu''wigwam'' — namiot. autorski duchów. Z trudem udało im się podprowadzić Gniewosza do namiotu ze skór stojącego o parę kroków od domu narad. Gdy podnieśli kotarę pustego wigwamu i posadzili go na ławie pod ścianą, był już w pełnym transie. Izana uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem: — Itonguar śpi już snem świętym, a dusza jego ogląda twarzą w twarz oblicza zmarłych i rozmawia z duchami. Zostawmy go tu samego, Atahualpo. Nie wolno ludziom zwykłym przebywać w wigwamie, gdy śpi w nim tłumacz zaświatów. Wyszli, zapuszczając za sobą kotarę od wejścia. Tymczasem dokoła namiotu duchów zebrały się rzesze ludu. Tłok był taki, że Izana musiał rozstawić straże. Na przestrzeni zamkniętej przez kordon wojowników dokoła wigwamu zajęli miejsca wodzowie i kapłani z Huanaką na czele. Blask pochodni trzymanych przez strażników padał na twarze podniecone oczekiwaniem, skupione, ciekawe lub niedowierzające. Tu i tam poprzez ciżbę masek ludzkich przeglądało oblicze ścięte uczuciem strachu lub wykrzywione ironią. Tylko spojrzenia kapłanów spokojne i zrównoważone ukrywały starannie właściwy stan duszy. Jeden Marankagua, stojący obok arcykapłana, nie silił się na zachowanie pozorów. Twarz jego ponurą, ciemnobrązową przebiegał bezustannie uśmiech szyderstwa. Mimo ścisku panowało uroczyste milczenie. W ciszy słychać było pryskanie płonących żagwi i daleki szum morza. Gdy Peterson z Izaną wyszli z wigwamu i donieśli starszyźnie, że itonguar zapadł w „sen święty”, nastrój pogłębił się. Wszyscy z zapartym oddechem utkwili spojrzenia w namiot... Wtem zerwał się wicher. Przeszedł ponad głowami czekających ze świstem podobnym do wycia zgłodniałych szakali, potrząsnął czubatym szczytem wigwamu, załopotał kotarą i rozpłynął się w przestrzeni. A przecież na palmach dookolnych i figowcach przy wietnicy liść jeden nie zadrgnął, nie zakołysała się gałązka. Marankagua przestał się uśmiechać. I przyszedł znów znikąd drugi i trzeci atak wiatru, zatargał namiotem, zawył jak stado wilków i sczezł bez śladu. I znów zaległa doskonała cisza. Nagle ściany wigwamu sfałdowały się i wydęły na zewnątrz jak balon. Zaskrzypiały żerdzie i krokwie, a wnętrze napełniło zmieszanymi głosami. Ze zgiełku wypadały od czasu do czasu poszczególne słowa, wyrazy i zdania w języku nieznanym. Urywki te zlewały się znów z bezładem dźwięków w chaos mętny i odurzający. Lecz pewne głosy brały coraz wyraźniej górę nad innymi i coraz silniej wyodrębniały się od reszty. — W końcu dwa wybiły się zwycięsko na powierzchnię i przygłuszyły inne: jeden metaliczny jak surma bojowa, drugi niski i głucho dudniący. Słowa wyrzucane przez niewidzialne usta stały się zrozumiałe. Były ujęte w język Itonganów. Głosy zdawały się spierać i o coś kłócić. Chciwe uszy słuchaczy wyławiały akcenty gniewu i groźby. Wreszcie głos niższy zamilkł i popłynęły falą dźwięków czystych a gromkich, ze spiżowej wydobytych piersi, słowa: — Ludu nasz! Po przerwie wielu lat znów przyszliśmy wesprzeć cię radą i przestrogą. Itonganie! Pośród was jeden knuje zdradę przeciwko braciom swoim i rychło przyjdzie chwila, gdy połączy się z wrogiem waszym na zgubę kraju. Miejcie się na baczności i strzeżcie granic Południa! Gotujcie się do boju! Czas już niedaleki. „Taberany”''taberany'' — złe duchy. autorski krwi i żelaza opuściły już swe komysze i w rynsztunku bojowym, żądne ludzkich żywotów, unoszą się już nad waszymi głowami. Miejcie przezorność węża i męstwo jaguara. Do boju, bracia, do boju!... Głos umilkł nagle przykryty piekielną wrzawą innych domagających się swej kolei. Wigwam trząsł się cały od prężącej się energii, która szukała ujścia. Dzikie okrzyki, potworne obelgi i przekleństwa krzyżowały się w zamkniętym wnętrzu niby rzuty dzirytów i tomahawków. W końcu wszystko umilkło i grobowa cisza zaległa namiot. I wśród Itonganów była cisza grobu. Stali zasłuchani wciąż w umarłe dawno echa głosów. Pierwszy ocknął się Huanako. Podniósł drżącą ręką brzeg kotary i wskazały Izanie rozciągnięte w poprzek namiotu ciało itonguara: — Zanieś go do jego tolda''told'' — chata. autorski, bo utrudzon wielce przez duchy. Słowa starca podziałały jak zdjęcie czaru. Zawrzało w tłumie jak w ulu. Wśród gwaru i okrzyków rozstępujących się z czcią i trwogą ludzi wynieśli Peterson i Izana bezwładnie zwisającego im z ramion Gniewosza i złożyli na matach w chacie przeznaczonej dla itonguara. Małe światło kaganka padło na zmienioną twarz inżyniera, który miał oczy wciąż zamknięte i oddychał z trudnością. Strugi potu ściekały mu po policzkach. Rzęził głucho. Kapitan oparł głowę przyjaciela na swoich kolanach i usiłował wlać mu w usta gorzałkę z manierki. Gniewosz skrzywił się, wypluł płyn i otworzył oczy. — Zostawcie mnie samego — rzekł słabym głosem. Gdy wyszli, oparł się plecyma o ścianę i zapadł w zadumę. Zdarzenia ostatnich dni przeciągały przed nim jak miraże w tempie nieprawdopodobnie szybkim. Aż do chwili „próby siły” był w stanie psychicznego odurzenia. Cios losu, który wydarł mu żonę, oszołomił go, przytępiając wrażliwość na wszystko, co potem nastąpiło. Poruszał się i działał jak automat, popychany wolą kapitana. Skąpe odruchy instynktu samozachowawczego zatracały się bez reszty w tępym morzu obojętności. Raz tylko zarysował się ospale kontur myśli, że dziwnym zrządzeniem przypadku znów służy innym za pośrednika między dwoma światami. Ta myśl wywołała gest wewnętrznego sprzeciwu. Lecz i ten odruch zgasł zalany szarym, ciągnącym się jak maź grzęzawiskiem inercji. Teraz, po „próbie”, coś przełamało się w nim. Jakby jakieś tajemnicze prądy, przeszedłszy przez niego, pozostawiły po sobie ślad w postaci zaczynu, który pchnąć go miał na drogę inicjatywy. Obudziło się zainteresowanie dla nowego otoczenia. Współdziałała i młodość. Był mężczyzną zaledwie trzydziestoletnim. Rekonwalescencja duchowa przyśpieszyła proces ozdrowienia fizycznego. Po godzinie rozmyślań otrząsnął się z resztek odrętwienia i spojrzał oczyma pełnymi wzmożonej energii życiowej. W tej chwili drzwi tolda odchyliły się i do wnętrza wśliznęła się bez szelestu Rumi. Uśmiechnęła się i położyła palec na ustach. Potem podała mu cynową czarkę z winem palmowym, zaprawionym sokiem gojawy. Wypił, patrząc jej z wdzięcznością w oczy. Trunek pokrzepił go widocznie. Ujął w dłonie jej rękę i przycisnął do ust. Cofnęła ją pomału przyjemnie zdumiona. Znać gest ten na wyspie nie był w zwyczaju. Lecz zrozumiała intencję. — Marankagua! — szepnęła ostrzegawczo i wskazała mu tomahawk wiszący nad łożem. — Marankagua! — powtórzyła dobitniej, gdy nie ruszał się z miejsca i podziwiał profil jej głowy z ciemną różą wpiętą we włosy. — Marankagua! — nagliła, sięgając po broń na ścianie. Wreszcie zrozumiał. Wyciągnął ramię po topór, lecz spóźnił się. Zanim zdążył chwycić za stylisko, jakaś postać z zasłoniętą po oczy twarzą wtargnęła do izby i rzuciła się na niego skokiem pantery. Błysnęło ostrze noża. Inżynier schylił się, uniknął ciosu i ruchem wężowym przypadłszy do przeciwnika objął go wpół. Wśród szamotania się spadło czarne poncho''poncho'' — wyraz hiszpański używany w Ameryce. autorski zasłaniające twarz wroga i oczy Gniewosza skrzyżowały się z wściekłym spojrzeniem czarownika. — Ty psie parszywy — syknął przez zęby, wytrącając mu z ręki kordelas. — Nauczę cię szacunku dla itonguara! I wymierzył mu potężny raz pięścią między oczy. Marankagua zachwiał się, brocząc krwią, odskoczył o parę kroków wstecz i z głuchym okrzykiem zniknął za drzwiami. — Rumi — rzekł zwycięzca. — Odejdź stąd, zanim nadejdą inni. Odprowadzę cię do świątyni. Dziewczyna, która przypatrywała się walce blada od wzruszenia i z zaciśniętymi ustami, patrzyła nań teraz z wyrazem nie tajonego uwielbienia. Nie rozumiała wprawdzie treści słów wypowiedzianych w nie znanej dla niej mowie, lecz z gestów jego domyśliła się, o co idzie. Skinęła głową i przezornie zdjąwszy ze ściany tomahawk, podała go Gniewoszowi. Odebrał go z uśmiechem i odchyliwszy tylne drzwi tolda, przepuścił ją mimo. — W milczeniu, trzymając się za ręce, szli wśród nieprzeniknionych ciemności. Wieś spała. Było już dobrze po północy. Sokole oczy córy borów wżerały się śmiało w kiry mroków i szukały drogi. Po kilkunastu minutach stanęli u bram świątyni. Rumi podnaosła kamienny młotek u wejścia i lekko uderzyła nim w odrzwia. Odsunęły się zasuwy i w otworze portalu oświecona szkarłatnym światłem wiecznego ogniska ukazała się Wajmuti, piastunka kapłanki i współstrażniczka świątyni. Objęła tulącą się do niej dziewczynę i popatrzyła badawczo na mężczyznę. — To przyjaciel, Wajmuti — uspokoiła ją młoda. — To nasz itonguar. Staruszka pochyliła głowę i dotknęła palcem jego piersi. Zamieniły szybko parę słów. W rezultacie Wajmuti wyniosła z głębi chramu ślepą latarkę z płonącą wewnątrz ampułką oliwną i podała ją Gniewoszowi. Podziękował Rumi spojrzeniem i skłoniwszy się obu, odszedł. Latarka oddała doskonałą przysługę. Wkrótce znalazł się na ścieżce do swojego domu. Gdy mijał powęźlone chaszcze skrubu''skrub'' (z ang. scrub) — busz, gęste zarośla podzwrotnikowe. edytorski opodal tolda, zdawało mu się, że w ciemnościach błysnęła dziko para oczu. Zaśmiał się na głos, potrząsnął groźnie tomahawkiem i nucąc arię z jakiejś opery, wszedł do chaty. Zastał Petersona palącego fajkę i oglądającego kordelas porzucony na podłodze. — Pamiątka po wizycie tego łotra Marankagui — objaśnił go krótko. — Ale też dostał porządną odprawę. Ziewnął, przeciągając ramiona: — Jestem setnie zmęczony. Należy mi się dzisiaj dobrze zasłużony spoczynek. — Well — odpowiedział kapitan, zaryglowując oba wejścia. — Chodźmy zatem spać. Od jutra czeka nas tu porządna robota. Dobranoc, John! — Dobranoc, Will! ----